The popularity of cell phones and portable electronic devices has increased greatly in the past few years. Although many of these devices were large and relatively bulky when first introduced, the size of these devices have been reduced dramatically as technology has provided for the miniaturization of circuitry and power sources. For example, certain cell phones have dimensions as small as 3.4″×1.8″×1.1″ and weigh less than 4 ounces. Due to the convenience and small size, cell phones and other such devices are regularly carried by users in purses, pockets, briefcases, and belt holsters. Other small portable electronic devices, such as paging devices, personal organizers, and remote controls for garage doors and the like are also carried by consumers during their day-to-day activities.
Their small size and light weight make them relatively easy to drop, leading to loss or damage of the device. In the case of cell phones or personal organizers, the user's personal information stored on these devices may also be lost or damaged, causing great inconvenience to the user, who must then reprogram the device. In addition, some of the application programming may be affected or rendered unusable. Currently, holsters or clips are used to secure such portable electronics to backpacks and/or belts. However, once removed from the holster or clip, the electronic device may still be dropped or damaged. Thus, it would be useful if the electronic devices described above could be secured to a belt, backpack, or other support, in such a manner that the device would be unlikely to fall to the ground if dropped.